1. Technical Field
This invention relates to toothbrush holders and, more particularly, to a toothbrush holder and sanitizer for storing and cleaning toothbrushes when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Toothbrush organizers are desirable for providing a holder to keep toothbrushes free from contamination. Conventional toothbrush holders leave the bristles of the toothbrush unprotected, where they can become contaminated with hairspray, antiperspirants, air fresheners, surface cleaners, splashed soap and water, and other common bathroom contaminants. While many toothbrush holders have been developed to protect the bristles from these outside contaminants, these designs still leave the bristles vulnerable to cross contamination from other toothbrushes stored within the toothbrush holder. The presence of section walls within the cover of the toothbrush organizer isolates the toothbrush heads from one another, thereby making the toothbrushes more sanitary by further reducing opportunities for bristle contamination.
One prior art example shows a holder with a base that includes a central member adapted to rest on a flat horizontal surface. A distal handle end support member for supporting a distal handle end of a toothbrush is configured to rotate relative to the central member. An elongated member extends outward from the distal handle end support member and is fixedly connected to the distal handle end support member. A dome is connected to a distal end of the elongated member and has a completely uncovered open mouth facing the base. A resting member is positioned annularly about the elongated member for leaning the toothbrush there-against near a head of the toothbrush when the distal handle end is supported on the distal handle end support member.
The dome is positioned to cover the head of the toothbrush when the distal handle end is supported on the distal handle end support member and the toothbrush is leaning against the resting member. In another embodiment, the toothbrush holder is configured to hang on a wall. Unfortunately, this example does not provide a means for sterilizing the handle of the toothbrush while stored in the holder. Additionally, this example does not prevent airborne particulates from contacting the bristles of the toothbrush while stored in the holder.
Another prior art example shows a toothbrush organizer with a circular base and a top connected by one or more supports. The top has toothbrush holders adapted to receive electric toothbrushes or manual toothbrushes, along with an optional toothpaste holder for holding toothpaste. Toothbrush receivers are present in the top of the base beneath the toothbrush holders for holding manual toothbrushes. A cover removably encloses the top via a flange that is inserted into a cover receiver. Section walls within the interior of the cover isolate the toothbrush heads from one another. A finger hole in the top of the cover facilitates its removal. Unfortunately, this example also does not provide a means for sterilizing the handle of the toothbrush while stored in the holder.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toothbrush holder and sanitizer to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides a convenient multiple toothbrush holder containing a liquid sanitizer. Such a holder provides a convenient storage apparatus that effectively prevents the growth and spreading of germs and bacteria that thrive on and around a toothbrush. The holder effectively reduces the prevalence of colds, flu, infections and gum diseases commonly associated with bathroom germs and bacteria. The holder is compact, easily packable for travel and inexpensive.